You Will Bow to Your King
by Raven Angel Storm
Summary: How do you go from research to time travel? Gina is amazing when it comes to Math and Science, but when her psych. Professor gives her a paper on an historical figure, she goes to her sister Jordan who gives her the perfect person to research and accidentally gives Gina the insane idea of time travel. Oddly enough, Gina brings Jordan's seemingly impossible to life.


**Hey Guys! It's Raven-Chan here and I have yet another great fic for you all! This is my second shot at a Bleach fic and I'm doing something a bit differently, I'm taking the characters and modeling them after historical figures while keeping the character's personality intact. If any one gets out of character, please let me know so I can fix it. I've also done my research on the era and if there's anything that can be better please let me know. Please R&R (read and review) and enjoy this story. AizenOC GinOC.**

"Gina, Run!" A dark haired girl in a red dress shouted as she grabbed her sister's hand and dashed off.

"After them!" The King ordered. "Kill the witches!"

With out delay the king's knights charged after Jordan and Gina.

"Jordan, what did you do?!" Gina demanded as she nearly fell over her dress.

"Never mind we have to get out of here!" Jordan said as she rounded a corner.

_I bet you're wondering why my sister and I are running from an angry King that thinks we're witches and his horde of pea-brained knights? Well that can be explained if we go back a couple hundred years earlier…_

_Chapter 1: Tuesday, May 1, 2012._

_Jordan's POV: _

_That day started out just like any other … Boring! Being a College student isn't frat parties and junk you see in the movies. It's hard work (and it's common to shed a few tears along the way.) Anyway after my Music Theory class let out, I thought I would go catch my little sister for lunch. When I got outside of her psychology class I noticed that she didn't look as cheery as usual. Something was bothering her._

_She bumped right into me,_ "Hey sis." _I smiled at her. _

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" _She asked as she moved a lock of flimsy hair out of her face._

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted get some lunch with me. It's been forever since we've hung out."

_Gina didn't answer me for a beat. For a minute I thought that she wasn't going to answer. Until she sighed and answered me with an _"Alright."

"Yay!" _I squealed and jumped up and down (I know I looked like an Idiot but I didn't really care.)_

"Jordan, Calm down it's just lunch…" _Gina rolled her eyes._

_I just hunched._ "Whatever, I'm just glad to hangout with my little sister." _And that was true._

"Where do you want to go?" _Gina asked me._ _I thought about it and replied_ "Well, there's a McDonald's right up the way here. It's close and it's cheap (I'm almost out of cash)."

"Instead of going all that way to McDonald's; why don't we stop at this Burger King Right on this next corner?" _Gina had a good point_.

"Alright Burger King it is!" _I said happily. I looked down at Gina to ask her something else, but I couldn't help but notice how bothered she looked_.

"Gina what's wrong?" _I nudged her. She looked up at me with an expression that said I had caught her off guard._

"Huh? Oh… nothing."

_I stopped and put my hands on my hips. I won't take "Oh… nothing" answer. Gina came to that realization upon analyzing my body language. _

"Well if you have to know, it's about my paper. We have to pick a historic figure with some type of complex. And I have not the slightest clue about who I'm going to pick." _She sighed._

_I couldn't help but let a big stupid grin spread from ear to ear. _"Why didn't just say something. You know when it comes to history; I'm a genius."

"That's right… So will you help me?" _Gina asked looking up at me with a puppy-dog face._

"Yea, but only after I have food into my system." _I said as I entered the fast food restaurant_.

**~*X*~**

"So, what about it? Help me or not?" _I looked at Gina with a_ "Really?" _Look_.

"What?" _She wondered over a mouth full of fries_.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross." _I shuddered. I can't stand when people talk with their mouth full!_

"Sorry." _Gina swallowed her fries in a single gulp. I held back another shudder._

"Anyway, I have the perfect historical figure." _I smiled at my own genius._

"Really? Who?" _Gina's face lit up in wonderment._

"King Sosuke Aizen (1490 – 1560) of the Renaissance." _I smiled at my own genius and took a sip of my soda_.

_I watch my sister's head jerk back causing her curls to bounce, _"Why him?"

"Well, when you look at his history, Sosuke never wanted to be king, I think he wanted to be a writer or something like that. Anyway, His father was constantly comparing him to his older brother Shunsui, therefore giving him an inferiority complex. He was fifteen when he was crowned King after his father died in 1505. He was only crowned King because his brother in died in the war of 1502 (which was a three year battle and didn't end until 1505). After he had taken the throne having power of hundreds of people had gone to his head and he developed a superiority complex, which after a series of unrecorded events he ultimately developed a God complex. Also having so many people to rule and times quickly changing, he passed some very unjust laws which ultimately caused his down fall in January of 1560." I explained.

"How do you memorize all of that?" _Gina looked at me with an almost frightened look in her face._

"It's a gift." _I said as I jokingly flipped my long dark gorgeous locks._

"Whatever." _Gina giggled._

_I sighed and said_, "Sometimes I wish I could go back and meet some of these guys…" _and I look a sip of my soda. I looked up at Gina who was about to reject my idea, she paused and a wild smile spread across her heart shaped face._

"Jordan you _are_ a genius!" _She squeaked._

_I was a little scared that the sugar from her shake had caused her to loose her mind._ "What are you talking about?"

_Gina bounced out of her chair,_ "Think about it sis, time travel has always been a 'what if' for man kind and I have the brains and the tech to make that 'what if' a possibility!"

_I was about to say something to pull her out of her imagination but she zoomed out of the restaurant before I could. I just sat there and finished my food. I mean there wasn't much I could do to stop her any way… _

**~*X*~**

_It had been a couple of days since I had seen Gina. I asked all around campus and all over our neighborhood but no one had seen her. I even checked at home, but our parents hadn't seen her either. I was getting worried about her, but then I realized that there was one place I hadn't checked. _

_The Junkyard._

_When ever old girl was up to one of her crazy science experiments she was in the junkyard. _

**~*X*~**

_It was dusk when I reached the junkyard gate, and just like always there was a Rottweiler and a Pit-bull were chained to wooden steaks plunged teem into the ground. I watched the Rottweiler standup and begin barking furiously. The Pit-bull joined in the barking frenzy. _

"Calm down you two." _I said almost irritated as I took off my knapsack,_ "I knew you'd smell it." _I undid the strings and reached in side to pull out two T-bone steaks. I unwrapped one and walked over to the Pit-bull and set one steak down in front of her. _

"There ya go Sheva, it's been a while since you've had something this good, huh? Fresh from the slaughter house_." I rubbed her head for a moment and went on to giving the other dog his food. I started to set down the steak in front of the Rottweiler when he began to growl at me. I paused and looked in to his brown eyes and I narrowed my own._ "Don't get mad at me 'cause I fed Sheva before you. It's ladies first Boomer, you know that!" _I told him firmly. _

_ Just like always he stopped growling and waited for me to drop the steak in front of him. I put it down and watched him eat happily before continuing further into the junkyard._

**~*X*~**

_It took me a while to get to reach Gina's hide out. It was just a little shed, but it was lit up like a Christmas tree. I stared up to the door and raised a fisted hand to knock. I was scared out of skin when the door flew open. Jumped back ready to fight whatever crazy ass experiment that was about to come out of that door. _

"Jordan calm down, it's just me." _I heard Gina say_.

_I was relieved I wouldn't have to kill something,_ "Holy crap, Gina, don't scare me like that."

"Whatever," She nearly hissed, "Get in here!" _She grabbed my arm and pulled me in side of her home away from home and slammed the door behind me._

_I looked around her workshop expecting to see a pod or something that you would see in a Sci-fi movie but it was just her science junk and tools. _

"I've done it Jordan! I have created the ultimate time traveling device!" She shrieked in happily.

"Okay. Ms. Scientist-of-the-year, what is it?" _I asked dryly as I crossed my arms over my chest. _

_Gina rolled up the sleeve of her jacket to show me what looked like a touch-screen watch. I was a little disappointed._

"This is it? This is what you've locked your self away for? A fuckin' watch?"

"This isn't just _any_ watch my dear sister." _She looked at me with a crazy look in her eyes._ "This is a time traveling watch."

_I looked at the watch then back at my sister who was smiling like she had just lost her damn mind. (Which was all too possible.)_ "You need to get out of here; the fumes have gotten to you." _I tried to grab her wrist but she pulled away from me. _

"Let me prove it to you! You remember that King Aizen guy you told me about a couple of days ago? Well, let's go pay him a visit right now." Gina started tapping wildly on the watch.

"Gina we need to get you-" _The next thing I knew there was a bright flash of light. I instinctively covered my eyes. When I took my arm away from my eyes, I felt like Alice in Wonderland… And that's putting it lightly…_

**Well that was chapter one. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, okay? Chapter two will be out soon. **


End file.
